


Dark Skies

by Audlie45



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blood, Car Accident, F/M, Oral Sex, Outside Sex, Sex, Smut, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Plot bunny that had started out as a dream the stupid Hybrid Ultimate Tom had to make me write it ugh.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dark Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny that had started out as a dream the stupid Hybrid Ultimate Tom had to make me write it ugh.

[](http://s655.photobucket.com/user/jyles_45/media/Mobile%20Uploads/603D0E16-1A96-443C-94F2-A1129F1B7D22.gif.html)

Darkness

There were a million thoughts flitting in my head as soon as I became capable of thought. They were scattered, in no particular order of importance, and fleeting--as if I could forget an important thought if I didn’t pay enough attention to it. Focusing was hard. I squinted at the sky above me, confused. Why is everything so dark?

I remember being in my car, driving, nodding with the music to keep myself awake. Shit! Did I fall asleep at the wheel!?!?

I felt tired, weary. I didn’t want to get up at all. Also, curiously, I couldn’t feel anything at all. There was a faint ringing in my ears, but that was it. I tried to think about what had happened, but my train of thought fled away before I could catch it.

* * *

_Tap tap tap._

I tried to lift an arm to stop that incessant tapping when it continued. I couldn’t even feel my arm. The tapping continued.

_Tap tap._

_Shit! That hurts! What the fuck!?_

I can finally feel my face at least. I manage to open one eye and all I see is the dark blue, star-filled sky. _Wow it's so pretty tonight._

_Wait, wasn't I driving? Haven’t I thought that already?_

My brain felt as though it was moving in circles. I couldn’t keep my thoughts aligned, or keep track of the important thoughts. Something felt seriously wrong with me, but I couldn’t even care about that.

_What was that?_

A tuft of curly black hair came into view. Very slowly. I slowly realized one of my eyes wasn’t opening. Huh. Following the black mass is a stark white forehead and black nicely trimmed eyebrows. Almost imperceptibly quick, a striking pair of bright golden yellow eyes come into view.

_Golden? That can't be right. Who the fuck has yellow eyes?' No one, that's who._

The face stops right there. My viewing range only goes as far as halfway down his nose. Yes, it's a man and he's staring right into the only eye I have open.

I suddenly realize I can't move my body. At all. What the heck is going on here?

The man's cheek bones are moving, but I can’t hear anything at all. Like I said, something is very wrong with me. Suddenly, I can sense something touching my forehead and feeling is slowly working it's way through my body.

Not a good idea, I quickly find out. My head is pounding. My neck and shoulders are in excruciating pain. I try to groan, to make any sound of distress, to acknowledge the strange man in any way, but I can’t. I really cannot even move.

_What the FUCK?!?_

I'm suddenly aware that the man's face has disappeared. Darting my one eye around I find his profile leaning over me. My fuzzy brain looks at him with his short, trimmed goatee and sharp cheekbones, and for a millisecond I think he is attractive. Or I would be thinking that if my brain wasn't focusing on all the pain that's coursing through my body, which I can now feel from the waist up. My arms are still numb, and the rest of my upper body is in agony.

I can see the man's eye while he side glances at me and smiles. _Oh man, this guy is hot._

_Tap tap._

I hear the muffled tapping and notice the man's hand is close to my face. Is he tapping on my ear?

Slowly, everything comes to me in a muffled, white noise-ish, whooshing sound. It dissipates enough for me to hear the sound of car engines racing past, tires rolling over the asphalt and the man's voice.

"-lo? Hello? Can you hear me?"

I blink twice. I can't move my body still, despite the feeling returning to me. All of my motor skills are completely useless right now. What am I supposed to do?

I see the man's arm stretch out over my head and feel him rubbing at my closed eye. Slowly, I can feel my eye opening.

The man's hand pulls back, touching my lips with the movement, with dried red and black flakes on his fingers.

_Woah! Was that from my eye!?_

"Can you talk now?"

Ooh, a British accent… I open my mouth to say exactly that before I feel something dislodge in my throat, and all I see is red.

I'm coughing and I feel a warm liquid splattering everywhere. I notice that includes the man’s face. He seems unaffected. In fact, weirdly enough, he looks delighted.

"Good. You'll be able to answer me now. Do you want to die here?"

_Die? What does that mean? Is he gonna kill me? I don't wanna die. I mean I can't even feel like 40% of my body but still. Death is not an option here._

"N-n," I feel more... blood, I presume, flow through my throat and I cough, not being able to finish my response. I assume he gets the idea because he nods.

In an instant he's gone and my vision is filled with a dark fabric covered shoulder and the night sky. Excruciating pain is coming from my neck blocking out all my other pain.

_I'm dying. Shit!! I'm dying!_

* * *

"So. I'm a vampire now?"

"Yes."

"And you're also a vampire?"

"...Yes."

Turning around I see where I was only 10 minutes ago.

My car.

The car I just posted the last payment for three days ago, was a mangled mess. It was upside down, windows broken and glass scattered everywhere. 

The driver’s side window had jagged edges of glass covered in blood. Now that I could see, a whole area around the window was covered in a large amount of dark red blood.

I shuddered. _That's my blood. Shit._

"Is there anything you need from inside? A purse? Phone, perhaps?"

Shaking my head numbly, I realized I never really needed any of those things. I had been alone since my only sibling had passed away from cancer, our parents were long dead.

I suddenly remember what it was I had been doing.

I was on my way out of town. On the freeway, about 5 minutes out, a large truck started pulling up too close.

I remember being annoyed. _Why wouldn't they just go around? There's two lanes, get off my ass!_

But no, they hadn't. They had kept getting closer and closer until I felt their bumper hit mine gently. Scared shitless, I sped up and they seemed to be falling back until I heard their motor rev loudly and within seconds they were rushing forward too fast and rammed right into me.

I remember the feeling of weightlessness for a split second, a hard jerking motion, then darkness.

The truck must have taken off because I didn't see it anywhere.

 _Wow I could have died from a hit and run._ "I should have died."

"Well you most definitely would have died if I hadn't found you."

Turning back to the man next to me, I can finally take in his appearance. 

He's tall. Like really tall. I'm only 5'5" and probably only go up to just his clavicle. He's wearing a dark velvety suit with a light blue button up underneath and a blue tie. In the darkness I can't quite make out his hair but I can assume it's black. He has a kind of goatee-mustache combo that looks amazing on him. Jesus, this man is delicious.

I must have been staring too hard and probably drooling because he pulled out a smirk and gave me a once over.

_Is he checking me out? Oh god I must look horrible._

Looking down at myself I realize I had left in a hurry since I was just going out of town very quickly. I was wearing a plain light green tank top, no bra and dark brown cargo pants. _Because it was laundry day. Leave me alone_. Not only that, but the pants were ripped up pretty good. And everything was absolutely drenched in blood. My blood, I could only assume.

"Fuck." I plopped down onto the grass. "I was just in an accident. I almost died. Some jackass rammed me and left me to die."

"Yes. They did. Now come, we must leave before the authorities arrive." He said impatiently.

Looking up, I still felt confused. I couldn't grasp that this happened, I was in shock. I nearly died in an accident and then got rescued by a frickin’ vampire. A vampire! They aren't even real!!! Well apparently they are but seriously. _Wtf?_

I stood up and walked closer to him. He gave me his hand and I took it. He tugged roughly and suddenly I was held close to him. A squeak emits from my mouth and we're moving.

I vaguely hear screaming and the loud rushing sound of wind blowing by. Yup, the screaming is me. I've never moved this fast outside of a car in my entire life. Holy shit.

After a few minutes we stop abruptly and I jerk in his arms but he doesn't let go. His chest is all I can see. That's a nice tie. Running my fingers over it, I hear and feel a rumbling underneath and realize he just moaned.

_Shit I'm caressing a vampire. Stop, stupid!_

But am I also not a vampire too? I look up into his bright yellow eyes. Well, they would be yellow if they weren't so dilated. All I can see is a molten yellow outline around the large black pupil.

He leaned forward and I closed my eyes, expecting a kiss, but his face goes to my neck and I feel him inhale and groan an exhale into my hair. Soft wet lips meet my neck and I gasp. I tilt my head to the side and my hands grip the lapels of his jacket. His grip loosens around me only to move downwards to grab ahold of my ass and squeeze. At the same time I can feel him thrust into me and a semi hard... _object_ is pressing up against my stomach.

I moan and slip my hand upwards to wind around his neck and grab ahold of his dark curls. Biting my lip, I taste blood and my eyes snap open.

I'm filthy! I'm covered in blood head to toe. My clothes are ripped to shit and who knows what disastrous condition my hair is in. I attempt to pull away but his grip tightens and I feel him growl and bite down on my neck.

"Ah!" It hurts but it also feels good for some reason. I can tell he's penetrated skin and he's sucking on the wound. I shudder at the pleasure that's coursing through me. _How can this feel so good?_

I close my eyes and revel in the sensation, losing myself in him. I vaguely hear the distant sounds of ambulance sirens. We must not have gone too far from the accident, but that's the last thing I want to think about.

His hands move upwards and grip my arms lightly. I open my eyes to see him pulling away from me, licking blood from his lips despite a good portion of his face now being splotched with it. I can see little red droplets hanging onto his dark mustache and goatee. God, I want to lick it.

I lick my lips instead and I look up to see him staring at mine so I do it again. I feel and hear him groan again and attack my lips.

He's not gentle in the slightest. He's literally attacking my mouth. His tongue tastes of blood, swirling around mine, occasionally thrusting roughly. One of his hands moves to my hip while the other grabs around my rib cage and I feel my whole body shifting and being carried bridal style, his mouth never leaving mine.

He lays me down and I feel grass underneath me. I let go of his neck and we finally break our kiss. He's kneeling next to me, leaning his upper half on top of me with his head at my neck again.

This is so intoxicating I don't even know what's going on but I can feel a certain want. A need. A need to be closer to him, to feel him, to bite him, to claim him.

His hands move to the bottom of my tank top and slip underneath. His fingers are so cold and soft running up towards my breasts. He cups them lightly and then pinches my nipples roughly making me gasp loudly. They're very sensitive, and I can feel myself getting wet.

I lift my leg up and find his thigh, rubbing my foot along it. One of his hands leaves my breast and makes a run down my leg. He groans and pulls back looking down at me with a predatory glare but his eyes aren't directed at me but the ugly, brown, torn, blood covered cargo pants. He grips the waistband of both my pants and panties and pulls, ripping them completely off my hips. 

I am stunned for a minute. _Shit he's strong!_

_Well, duh, he's a vampire._

I gasp at the sudden near nakedness and begin tugging at his jacket.

"Ehehehe, eager are we darling?"

That damn smirk. I can't even answer intelligibly, whimpering with the need to feel him close, I tug harder on his jacket and he lunges forward. This time he again attacks my neck. I put my hands on his shirt and run them under his jacket pushing it off his shoulders. He pulls it the rest of the way off and uses one hand to cup the back of my head while the other glides over my stomach, down to my aching cunt.

He runs his fingers over my folds, moaning into my neck when he feels how slick they are.

"Oh dear girl, you're absolutely drenched. I bet it tastes divine."

Pulling back from my neck he gives me a toothy grin, his sharp canines glistening with blood.

He undoes his tie and unbuttons his shirt only halfway while he positions himself between my legs. Face turned downward he looks up with only his eyes, and looks every bit a terrifying predator. But all I can feel is arousal.

Grabbing my thighs, he hoists them over his shoulders, leaving my torso the only part of my body touching the ground. Grinning down at me, never breaking eye contact, he takes his first lap at my opening. I shudder and moan.

I grab on to the grass and brace myself. He begins alternating between swirling his tongue around my clit and lapping at my entrance. It feels amazing and I lose all ability to think clearly.

My whole body is just focusing on the intense pleasure his mouth is causing me. Before long I can feel my orgasm building quickly and I begin moaning loudly with each breath. Noticing the change, he begins thrusting his tongue into me adding tongue fucking to the alternating rhythm. I scream after only three thrusts, coming intensely, locking my thighs around his head.

He doesn't let up, continuing his assault. I come two more times. I barely have a voice anymore after screaming so loud for so long.

When he finally pulls away I'm a limp rag doll unable to even lift my head to see him licking his lips.

I feel his tongue slowly making it's way up my stomach stopping occasionally to lap up splotches of blood that were still covering my body, effectively cleaning my torso. I hear the clicking of a belt, and assume he's removing his pants while he makes his way to my breasts.

When the rustling stops, I feel his hands move up to cup my tits together as he licks the valley between them. Lazily he runs his tongue over every inch of my breasts avoiding my most sensitive peaks.

I can feel his knee between my legs, spreading them open. His hardness gains friction as he thrusts against my thigh. He finally takes a nipple in his mouth and I moan. My voice is gravely and dry from my screams. After he's paid a suitable amount of attention to both nipples he leans down and bites on the underside of my right breast causing me to shout in pleasure. As painful as I know this should be all I feel is intense pleasure.

He pulls away, fresh blood running down into his goatee, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip as he finally moves upward and claims my lips.

My blood tastes very different now. It’s coppery but sweet, unlike previous times I'd tasted it, cleaning off a paper cut or a pin prick.

His tongue is gentle this time, moving with my tongue instead of against it, forming a sensuous rhythm I am hesitant to let go as he pulls away.

I open my eyes to see him leaning on his elbows above me, emulating the image of the dark seductive vampires I know from movies. His black hair is tousled with stray curls coming into his face and the bottom half is covered in both dry and fresh blood. He was just so beautiful.

Shifting to one arm, he reaches down between us aligning himself up with my entrance. I look down to see his impressive length rubbing up and down my slick folds.

Preparing myself, I reach up to grip at his shoulders and spread my legs wider for him knowing this was going to be a tight fit.

"Are you ready, love?"

I nod and push up lightly, feeling the tip enter me. Slowly, he begins sliding in. Closing his eyes, mouth agape, he moans, dropping his head to my shoulder. I can't seem to pull my eyes away from the vision of his thick member disappearing into me. Nearly half way through I have to pull my head back and moan from the fullness. He's so thick and long, it's stretching me deliciously.

Whimpering, I pull my legs up and wrap them around his waist, forcing him to thrust the last bit of his cock into me quickly. We lie there for a minute, relishing the feeling of our connection before he pulls out half way and thrusts back in.

We reach a slow rhythm, me gasping and moaning as he growls and laps at the wound on my neck.

The build up is slow but heavy this time. I feel my whole body is writhing in need, and I am meeting his every thrust. Finally, I feel the end near and begin pushing harder against him, dragging my nails across his back, ripping his shirt. He growls louder into my ear biting down on my quickly healing mark, triggering my explosive fourth orgasm.

Clamping down on him--with both my legs and cunt--I feel him pull back. With a string of blood from my neck to his open mouth baring his teeth and hissing, he reaches his arms underneath my knees pulling them up next to my face and begins pounding wildly into me. After a few thrusts he shouts loudly, stilling deep inside me. I feel his cock pumping his seed, filling my womb. 

He sighs and goes limp above me, trapping me under my own legs and him. After catching his breath he leans off to the side leaving an arm around my waist.

Finally able to unfurl, I relax and stare into the night sky. It's beautiful. Everything looks different somehow. There's more stars and the darkness more rich and intense than it used to look. Maybe that's apart of my new abilities. This might be kinda cool.

* * *

"So where we goin'?"

"Somewhere."

"But where?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

"Aww can't you just tell me? I hate surprises!"

Groaning and running his hands over his face and hair, he turns to me with a frustrated look. "We're going to my home. In London. Is that better?"

"...A little."

Sighing, he turns around and continues walking.

"Are we gonna stop somewhere so I can get clothes? Your shirt is still kinda revealing."

"Yes, we will stop somewhere," he said in a monotonous tone.

I think he's doubting his decision.

_10 minutes earlier_

 

"So what now?"

"We spend our days together. What else?"

"But you don't even know me."

"I don't have to. I could feel the connection as I passed your accident site. You're my soulmate."

"Bullshit."

"You smelled good. Is that better?"

"I guess."

"Now put this on. We've got a ways to go."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome ^.^ yay my wonder friend Eternal Fangirl beta'd this for me because it needed it.


End file.
